Keir Hasdrubal
Personnel file Biography Childhood When it came to not doing things by the book, Keir started young. Neighborhood pets going missing then showing back up with different colored fur, missing eyebrows, and all other sorts of shenanigans were common place around the Hasdrubal residence for many years. Once Keir had reaced an age he could enter the academy his parents promptly talked him into applying, and with Cillins referal, he was easily accepted. Academy years Keirs four years in the academy were full of strange, unorthodox experiments, missing class pets, and other what-nots. He was noted for taking the kobayashi maru to get out of one class so he could study for the test he was taking in the next class. Keir was also accused of, but never tried for, causing a chemical reaction that overfilled the Medical/science wing with a foam that destroyed part of the roof and walls, although there were no casualties, there were a few injuries and a lot of broken equipment. Early Starfleet career Keir severed 12 years on the USS Arcadia and raising in position to Assistant CMO and was about to be assigned to another vessel as CMO when the Arcadia was attacked by a rouge Gorn vessel, 13 crew members were killed in this attack, one of the casualties was Cillin who died on a biobed during surgery. After the attack Keir was promoted to CMO of the Arcadia. While on the Arcadia, Keir helped out on a few star bases, bugged crew members, healed an ambassador, and ranked up to lieutenant. Later career Even spending 35 years on the same ship, Keir has had temporary assignments to many locations, including other Starships, Space Stations, and planets. Medical record Being a medical practitioner Starfleet vessel for over thirty years Keir has been exposed to more pathogens that he can name. But through all that he is in amazing health, still standing tall and with quick reactions even though he's pushing 60. Personal life Personal relationships Family *Father: John Hasdrubal *Mother: Jamie Hasdrubal *Uncle: Cillin Hasdrubal Friendships *Zig Amassi * Alternate realities and timelines In the Mirror universe containing the Terran Empire, Keir is still the Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Chimera but takes pleasure in creul teasing and torture. From the single recorded contact with him he refered to the on-board personnel as 'Insects' and constantly talked down to them, before admiting he modified the probe that initiated the subspace comunication to overload. Holograms Keir has a "Big Band" program for his downtime where he can play his trombone. Memorable quotes Catchphrases References by other people Chronology ;2326 :Born on Mars colony 5 ;2342 :Enters Starfleet Academy ;2346 :Graduates Starfleet Academy with majors in Biology, Exoanatomy, Exobiology, and Chemistry and is assigned to U.S.S. Arcadia at the request of Cillin Hasdrubal as a Medical Assistant. ;2358 : Field promotion to Chief Medical Officer during a battle with a rouge Gorn ship due to Cillin Hasdrubal's death ;2381 :Assigned to the U.S.S. Chimera after the U.S.S. Arcadia's decommissioning Appendices Apocrypha See also Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Human Category:Starfleet Sciences Personnel Category:Medical Practitioners Category:Shadow Fleet Forums Category:Shadow Fleet IMVU Category:USS Chimera Personnel‎ Category:USS Chimera-A Personnel‎ Category:Alexanderthegreat451's Characters Category:People